Articles in Need of Creation
This is a page that has the articles that need to be added to the wiki. If a link is blue, but is shown here, that means it is incomplete and needs to be edited to completion. User Articles * Alexlion0511 (1st Season 1) * Syntax (2nd Season 1, TBD Season 3) * ChandulChamp27 (3rd Season 1, TBD Season 3, 9th Season 4) * GamingDisaster (4th Season 1, 28th Season 2) *Sam (5th Season 1) *QuantamWill (6th Season 1, Quit Season 4) *Buddy (7th Season 1, 4th Season 2, TBD Season 3, TBD Season 3.5, Quit Season 4) *The Meister (8th Season 1) *James the Apple (9th Season 1, TBD Season 3, TBD Season 4) *RoBuddy (10th Season 1, 21st Season 2) *Breaded Chicken (11th Season 1) *Pichu (12th Season 1) *BurningMotors (13th Season 1, TBD Season 3) *Karsonian (Failed to join Season 1, 14th Season 2, Quit Season 3) *Rob (Failed to join Season 1, 27th Season 2) *Trunko2000 (1st Season 2, Co-Host Season 3 and beyond) *Tanline666 (2nd Season 2, TBD Season 3) *Lavina (3rd Season 2, TBD Season 3, TBD Season 4) *Rubber (5th Season 2, 2nd Season 3, Helper Season 3.5 and beyond) *Trung Truc (6th Season 2, TBD Season 3) *Cobalted (7th Season 2, 47th Season 3) *Mr. Turtlz (9th Season 2) *Bingo Bongo (10th Season 2, TBD Season 3, TBD Season 4) *Multipentagon (11th Season 2, 48th Season 3) *LucasBoi (12th Season 2, Quit Season 4) *Loyoloy402 (15th Season 2, TBD Season 3) *Dapper Volt (16th Season 2, TBD Season 4) *Andrei (17th Season 2) *Penguin (18th Season 2) *Filler (19th Season 2) *GSF (20th Season 2, TBD Season 3) *Numbers (22nd Season 2) *Electrix (23rd Season 2) *PizzaSquish (24th Season 2, 1st Season 3.5) *Aure (25th Season 2) *Princess Power (26th Season 2, TBD Season 3) *Fire Codex (29th Season 2) *GEM (30th Season 2) *FactGuy (31st Season 2) *AstralSwiss (32nd Season 2) *Icy (Failed to join Season 2, 13th Season 4) *Leah (Failed to join Season 2, TBD Season 3, 14th Season 4) *LuberCuber (Failed to join Season 2, TBD Season 3) *Matexd (Failed to join Season 2) *YWBIB (TBD Season 3) *How To Discord (TBD Season 3) *Baseballdrew (TBD Season 3) *EatSomeWaffles (TBD Season 3) *CamuCamu (30th Season 3) *Schezo (TBD Season 3, 5th Season 4) *Lilli (TBD Season 3, 6th Season 4) *Prince Blake (TBD Season 3) *Kiwi (TBD Season 3) *ALITL (TBD Season 3) *Hydro (TBD Season 3) *Username (TBD Season 3) *Turtley (TBD Season 3, TBD Season 4) *CONS (TBD Season 3) *Liver (TBD Season 3) *TBM (3rd Season 3) *EinTheAlpha (TBD Season 3) *Krevus23 (TBD Season 3, 9th Season 3.5) *HABRICORN (TBD Season 3) *zsobS (TBD Season 3) *JSciongay58 (TBD Season 3) *MrBsouth (TBD Season 3) *Quantam Physics (29th Season 3) *Ringo (TBD Season 3) *Helicopty (TBD Season 3) *TDL23 (TBD Season 3) *chomskyy (1st Season 3) *King Saw (Quit Season 3) *RedNinjaPuffle (TBD Season 3, TBD Season 3.5, Failed to Join Season 4) *Enigmatic Man (TBD Season 3.5, TBD Season 4) *David Rycan (10th Season 3.5) *TQIN (7th Season 4) *RandomAlt (TBD Season 4) *Pyos (TBD Season 4) *Rivers (TBD Season 4) *Dracon (8th Season 4) *Quartz (10th Season 4) *SydneyFlame (11th Season 4) *Reviloja (12th Season 4) *qmanthegamer (16th Season 4) *StaboCrabo (24th Season 4) *This list is incomplete. Season Pages * Titans of Tokens (1) * Titans of Tokens 2 * Titans of Tokens 3 * Titans of Tokens 3.5 * Titans of Tokens 4 Item Pages * Win Token * Revenge Token * Immunity Token * Lose Token * Advantage Token * Sacrificial Token * Upgrade Token * Downgrade Token * Puzzle Piece Token * Reversal Token * Many other tokens Episode Pages * Titans of Tokens 1A * Titans of Tokens 1B * Titans of Tokens 2A * Titans of Tokens 2B * Titans of Tokens 3A * Titans of Tokens 3B * Titans of Tokens 4A * Many other episodes... Camp Information Pages * Challenges * Results * Voting * Eliminations * Auto-Elimination Challenges * Elimination Tag * Items * Fail Jail * The Mole * Hidden Tokens * Teams * Staff Characters * Quacky Token * Picture of Plug * Europe Bill * Europe Bill Book * Lightning X * Sacrificial Dagger Clone * Artificial Intelligence * Smokestack * Uno Card * Route Sign * Vial * Other Non-Participating Characters